


Poor Communication Skills

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Multi, UPDATE- this is probably discontinued im sorry, buckle in folks this is gonna be a wild ride, first off lila isn't in this, if i ever come back to this yall will know about it, post reveal adrienette, sorry lila fans, the au where alya and nino get miraculouses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is going well for Marinette. She has a sweet and loving boyfriend who doubles as her catsuit-wearing partner, a secret identity as the protector of Paris, and an amazing best friend. Keeping her secret from that best friend is getting increasingly more difficult, but you can't have everything, and if it's been getting harder to fight the akumas, Marinette doesn't mind. Right now, she's happy.<br/>Meanwhile, Master Fu is coming up with a plan. He's past his fighting, he knows, and it might be for the best if Wayzz went to a new holder. The cycle has to continue, after all, and a few students caught his eye when he checked up on the new Ladybug and Chat Noir.<br/>Two students, to be exact.<br/>The lives of these four teens are about to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> as the tags mentioned, this is an AU where lila does not exist. sorry, i know lila has fans, but she's too new for me to write accurately, and i just can't wait six months for her next appearance in season 2, you feel me?  
> at the beginning of this fic, adrien and marinette are two months post-reveal and have been dating for a few weeks.  
> 

_“Miraculous Ladybug!”_

Ladybug throws the shears she had conjured into the air. It bursts into a swarm of ladybugs and light, which sweeps across Paris, fixing everything that had been destroyed in the fight.

When she turns, Chat is there, offering an easy grin and a fist held out towards her.

Ladybug taps it as they both chant, _“Bien joué!”_

They’re interrupted by a dazed moan, and spin around to see a dark-skinned woman sitting on the ground, holding one hand to her head. Ladybug recognizes her shock of curly red hair; she was the chaperone assigned to Marinette’s class for their field trip to the Jardins des Plantes. She recalls Chloe ignoring the woman’s lectures about the history of the gardens and the types of plants the group was passing, and speaking rudely to her when she was repeatedly asked to stop whispering and giggling with Sabrina. Ladybug hadn’t connected it to the akuma that appeared half an hour later, laughing maniacally and trapping civilians in vines that seemed to shoot from her hands, but looking back it’s obvious what happened.

(She silently adds another tally mark to the list in her head of Akumas Caused By Chloe. At this rate, maybe they should just send Chloe into exile to effectively solve Paris’ akuma problem, Ladybug jokes to herself.)

Chat notices something on the ground and runs across the pavement toward it as Ladybug walks over to the woman.

“Miss Adeline,” she says, reading the nametag pinned to the woman’s green employee vest, “are you alright?”

“I think so,” replies Adeline, staring up at the girl in front of her. Ladybug would guess this woman has seen her plenty on the news, but never actually seen her face to face, let alone talked to her.

Adeline gasps suddenly, as her fingers touch a spot just above her ear. She combs her fingers through her frizzy hair with frantic movements, then checks the ground around her, as though searching for something. “Where is-”

“Looking for this?” Chat interrupts from behind Ladybug. As Adeline looks up, he holds out what he must have noticed on the ground earlier; a pink flower.

Adeline’s eyes widen as soon as she sees what Chat’s holding. “Oh, that’s it! Thank you so much!” She plucks it from Chat’s grasp and carefully pushes it back into her hair. She seems to relax a bit when it’s back in its place.

“It’s special to you, right?” Ladybug says as she and Chat help Adeline to her feet. The flower was the object she’d had to destroy to release the akuma; it must have meant a lot.

Adeline nods as she touches the flower gently with her fingertip. “It’s a chrysanthemum. Simon gave it to me this morning,” she murmurs, then clarifying, “My coworker.” Simon must be her boyfriend, then, or at least a close friend.

At that moment, the woman finally seems to take in her surroundings, noticing that they are not in the same place she was earlier, as well as the significance of the two heroes standing in front of her.

“...What happened?” she asks. “You’re Ladybug and Chat Noir, aren’t you? But you only appear when...was I…?”

“Yes, you were a victim of Hawkmoth,” Chat finishes for her. “It’s all right. Ladybug purified the akuma. We’re still in the botanical gardens, so you should be able to get back to work soon.”

“How did you know that I work here?” asks Adeline, peering at him with confused eyes.

A pause.

“Well, you’re wearing the vest, of course?” Chat says finally, gesturing to the words _Jardins des Plantes_ emblazoned over the breast pocket.

Adeline looks down at it. “Hm.”

At that very moment, Ladybug’s earrings start beeping, having lasted a surprisingly long time after her use of Lucky Charm. After a few seconds, Chat’s ring beeps as well. His miraculous looks even more depleted than hers; it’s down to its last...paw? Cat finger? Toe bean?

“Well, would you look at that,” Chat says, sounding just a bit too excited. “It’s time for me to go!” Before Adeline can say anything more, he spins, preparing to leave.

He leans in close to whisper in Ladybug’s ear. _“I’ll cover for us.”_  With that, he’s gone, running a few feet and launching himself with the aid of his baton.

Ladybug smiles apologetically at Adeline and points to her ear. “Sorry, but I’ve got to go too. I hope everything works out all right!”

She turns and runs in the same direction as Chat, swinging her yoyo and leaving the slightly bemused employee alone in the gardens.

~

When Marinette arrives at the food court fifteen minutes later, Adrien is already there, talking to Ms. Bustier with wide, innocent eyes and exaggerated movements of his hands. Nino and Alya stand behind him, both wearing dubious expressions. Whatever excuse Adrien is making for them must be especially wild.

Alya is the first to spot Marinette walking into the building and lights up, weaving her way through the crowded people to meet her.

“Marinette,” she sighs, wrapping the shorter girl in a hug. “They made us hole up in the food court for safety, and when you weren’t here I was worried about you, girl! You have got to stop disappearing like that!”

She casts a glance over her shoulder. “Adrien says you two were trapped by those vines and couldn’t get free. Although it’s a little hard to believe that the akuma just happened to get two out of fourteen students.”

Marinette’s heart skips a little as Alya’s eyes narrow.

“Listen,” Alya says sternly. “We all know you and your boyfriend sneaked off to make out, but next time, let me know instead of letting me worry about you getting captured, okay?”

Marinette laughs, relieved.

Alya puts a hand on her shoulder. “I’m serious!” she protests, but she’s smiling anyway.

Marinette smiles back. “Okay, Alya.”

Adrien comes over to join them, Nino in tow. His cheeks are pink as he grins at the both of them.

“Think Ms. Bustier bought it?” he asks, tangling his fingers with Marinette’s.

“Dude,” says Nino, crossing his arms. “That was about as believable as the time you told me you accidentally got shut in your own locker for an hour."

“Ah, man, was it really that bad?” Adrien says ruefully.

“It was,” Alya replies.

“Dude, it’s okay, we all know you two were sucking face-”

“ _Nino!”_ Adrien gasps, face turning scarlet.

Nino just smirks and loops his arm through Alya’s.

Marinette glances at Adrien out of the corner of her eye. He glances back, and Marinette feels a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Adrien squeezes her hand, just a little, as if to confirm the secret they’re sharing.

“What are _you_ two conspiring about?” says Alya, ever the perceptive journalist.

“Nothing,” says Adrien quickly, and throws his free arm around Nino’s shoulders. “We’d better rejoin the rest of the class before Ms. Bustier gets mad!”

Alya raises an eyebrow, but allows Adrien to lead them back to their classmates.

~

“That was close,” Marinette says later, while she stands outside the school building to wait with Adrien. “A little too close for comfort.”

“I know,” he replies. “The akumas seem to be coming more and more lately, have you noticed?”

“Yeah,” Marinette admits. “We used to be able to go a week or two between attacks, but they’re starting to happen once a week or even every few days. Do you think something weird is going on?”

“It’s hard to say. We don’t know much at this point, so I think we just need to stay vigilant.”

Marinette squeezes his hand. “You know, I have to say... it’s been less stressful since I found out. I mean, now that I’ve had time to get used to it. Do you feel like that?”

Adrien looks over at her and smiles. It’s different that the one that shines from the billboards and magazine ads, a genuine smile. Marinette’s heart melts.

“Stop that,” she grumbles amiably.

“I can’t help it if being near you makes me smile, my Lady,” says Adrien, half-seriously.

“Oh, shush,” mutters Marinette, grasping the lapel of his shirt and pulling him in for a kiss.

When they part a few seconds later, she rests her forehead on his.

“I’m so glad it was you,” she murmurs, almost in a whisper.

Adrien’s eyes are soft. “Me too, Marinette.”

“Oi! Lovebirds!”

Marinette jolts, startled by Nino’s shout. She spins around to see him running out of the building and over to where they are by the sidewalk.

“What’s up, bro?” says Adrien, holding out his hand for a fist bump. Nino returns it, then rests his hands on his knees for a second to catch his breath.

“Wanted to catch you before the car gets here,” he explains. “Dude, Alya and I are planning a sleepover this Friday.     We’re gonna hang out and play the new racing game that got released. You guys want to join us?”

“I’d love to,” Marinette says immediately, already thinking of some kind of pastry she could bring.

Adrien, however, looks regretful and scratches the back of his head. “Nino, I really don’t know…”

Nino holds up his hands. “I know, I know. Dadzilla and all that. It’s just a thought. You never know, he might decide to let you come just for one night?”

“And he might reveal himself as Hawkmoth and announce his takeover of Paris,” Adrien mutters. “But I’ll ask, Nino. You know I’d love to go.”

At that moment, the silver car pulls up behind Adrien and Marinette, the horn honking a short blast to announce its arrival.

“That’s my cue,” announces Adrien. He fistbumps with Nino again, then leans in to kiss Marinette goodbye.

He whispers, so quietly Marinette has to strain to hear. _“See you tonight?”_

She nods, almost imperceptibly, and Adrien smiles at the both of them and waves as he ducks into the car and closes the door.

“Man, you two have really got it bad,” Nino says as they both watch the car speed away. “If I ever get like that with Alya, just mercy kill me.”

“You’re just jealous you didn’t get him first,” jokes Marinette.

Nino shrugs. “Well, he _is_ the hottest person in the entire school.”

“Don’t let Alya hear you say that.”

“Oh fuck, she’s not here, is she?” Nino spins around.

Marinette laughs, holding a hand to her mouth. “You’re not _scared,_ are you?”

Nino turns back around. “Of course I am. It comes with loving her.”

Marinette smiles.

“But seriously, you two are almost sickening,” Nino continues. “It’s cute, though. But, like, man. It’s like you two just fell madly in love overnight.”

 _Almost right,_ Marinette thinks. “Is that so?”

“Yeah.” Nino folds his arms. “How did you do that? You perform witchcraft on him or something?”

Marinette smiles teasingly. “That’s for me to know and you to find out.”

~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is chapter two, a full day after...it was meant to be posted  
> writing nino is probably the most fun i've had writing a character, except for maybe ibuki mioda

“You did _what?”_

Alya faces Nino, one hip cocked, arms folded. Her expression does not look pleased.

“I invited Adrien and Marinette,” repeats Nino. “To join us on Friday.”

Alya sighs and massages her temple with one hand. “Ni _no,_ I thought you understood what I meant when I suggested a sleepover! It wasn’t exactly the kind of thing I wanted _other people_ to be there for.”

Nino’s face shows dawning comprehension.

“...Oh.”

_Shit,_ he finishes in his head.

_“Well_ , pretty lady-”

“Don’t call me that,” Alya interjects, looking like she might be trying not to smile.

“-as much as I would love to do those other activities you had planned, Marinette already said she was coming.”

“Well, that’ll be fun,” Alya reasons. “Marinette’s the best gamer in the class aside from Max. Unlike someone else I could name.”

“Do I detect an insult in your tone?” Nino scoffs, mock-offended.

Alya levels a finger at him. “Says the guy with a high score of exactly 400 points.”

“Touche,” he mutters. “Anyway, I thought it would be cool to have the whole squad over for the night. And if you want to know what else?”

Nino checks to both sides, very briefly, as though scanning for imaginary eavesdroppers in the hallway. There’s no one, as class has already let out for the day. He turns back and leans in closer.

“I’m getting kinda worried about Adrien.”

Alya nods slowly. “I see where you’re coming from. Honestly, I’m getting a bit suspicious of those two.”

“Well, there’s that, but I really just want to get Adrien out of that house,” Nino admits. “The last time I saw him having fun at a non-school event was, like, his birthday party. And I don’t know if he really enjoyed that, because apparently I had to become a bubble-shooting supervillain to get that shit done.”

“And that was months ago,” Alya reminds him.

“Exactly! So, you know what, even if Dadzilla says no, I might just scale the walls with a grappling hook and rescue him like a damsel in distress.”

“What are you gonna do, spirit him away on your noble steed-bike?” Alya teases.

“Don’t give me any ideas, woman!” Nino jokes back.

“All right,” Alya hums, “as heartbroken and wanting as you’ve left me, I’m definitely on board with Team Free Adrien. And I want to find out what he and Marinette are up to as well.”

She adjusts her glasses with one finger, staring into the distance as she enters what Nino likes to call Reporter Mode.

“They’ve been super suspicious, ever since, like, two months ago. Marinette avoided everyone for a week, _including_ me, and then about a month ago she and Adrien were suddenly freaking Romeo and Juliet. Call me paranoid, but I just know there’s something weird going on. Marinette usually tells me everything. And on top of all that, akuma attacks have been increasing in frequency. That doesn’t have anything to do with Marinette’s love life, but isn't it suspicious that all of this is happening at the same time?”

“Well, it’s only Tuesday,” Nino reminds her. “You have three more days until Friday, and Adrien and Marinette are already home for the day. Might be a good time to, you know, hang at the park with me?”

Alya blinks, coming out of her Reporter Mode trance, and glances over at Nino, who has a hopeful expression on his face.

She smiles, wider than she did before. “Sounds like fun. I have a few hours to spare before dinner.”

Nino lights up, and the two hold hands as they head across the hall and out into the sunlight with everyone else.

  
  


~

 

“Marinette, are you still awake up here?”

Marinette looks up from her desk to see her mother, leaning through the trapdoor. Sabine is wearing a nightshirt; a glance out the window confirms that it’s pitch black outside.

_How did it get so late?_  Marinette wonders. It seems like only an hour or two ago that she finished an early dinner and sat down to work on a new design for a sweatshirt commissioned by Rose for Juleka’s upcoming birthday. Black was Juleka’s color, so a Chat Noir-themed sweatshirt had been the best design so far, not to mention Juleka would probably think it was funny. But she already wore so much black, so maybe something with pink, to match Rose’s color palette? Or purple, to match the dyed streak in Juleka’s hair?

Marinette shakes her head as she realizes she’s getting caught up in her thoughts again and forces herself to focus on her mother.

“What was that, Mom?”

“I said, please make sure you go to sleep soon. It’s important that you get a good night’s sleep.”

“I will, I promise, Mom,” Marinette lies, feeling the familiar twinge of guilt but swallowing it.

Sabine smiles. “Thank you. I’ll see you in the morning!”

“Love you, Mom,” Marinette calls as her mother shuts the trapdoor. She looks at the clock; ten-thirty.

She changes into her pajamas quickly and then shuts off the lamp, plunging the room into darkness. After a moment’s consideration, she unlatches the window and opens it gently, letting a breeze of late spring air into the room.

The bed is easy to find in the darkness, and for once Marinette doesn’t stub her toe horribly on the bedpost as she flops down onto her blanket.

Tikki is sleeping on one of the pillows, placed just out of sight of the trapdoor, and Marinette doesn’t bother to wake her up, so for a while it’s just her in the silent room.

She passes the time with her phone, checking emails and the Ladyblog and playing a little game involving leaving food in a virtual yard for the neighborhood cats. Eventually, her eyelids are getting heavy, and just as she switches back to check her yard again-

“Evening, Princess,” comes a voice from the window, and Marinette yelps embarrassingly, despite the fact that she’d been expecting this all evening.

Chat Noir peers at her from the windowsill, and despite the fact that she can only see his eyes glowing in the dark, Marinette just knows he’s wearing his usual cocky smirk.

“Did I scare you?” he purrs teasingly, with an innocent tilt of his head.

“Hardly,” Marinette tells him with a roll of her eyes. “Hold on, give me a second.”

“Tikki,” she murmurs, and scoops the kwami into her hands. “Tikki, wake up, I need to transform!”

A minute or so (and a hastily made promise of cookies to be delivered upon return) later, Chat helps Ladybug through the bedroom window and onto the balcony.

"Any signs of akuma activity?" she asks, just as a precaution.

"Not one bit," he replies. "We have the whole evening to ourselves."

"That's a relief after that akuma at the Jardins des Plantes,” Ladybug sighs, then looks over at Chat with a smile. "I'm glad we could do this tonight. We hardly ever have time anymore."

Chat slips one arm around her waist and pulls her closer, bumping their hips together. "I've missed it too," he sighs.

Ladybug hums, looking up at the sky.

After a moment of silence, she turns to look at Chat. "What do you think about the top of the Eiffel Tower? I'd like to sit up there tonight,  I think."

Chat grins. “Sounds _purr_ fect, my Lady.”

Ladybug groans and pushes him away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tune in next time to see the plot actually appear! good night lovelies

**Author's Note:**

> well this certainly is a thing i am writing.  
> tumblr user fawnpls helped me come up with this AU, bless you cece and may all your favorite fics update soon.  
> and that's it for chapter one! i hope you all enjoy reading this as much as i enjoy writing it


End file.
